Harbinger (game)
| date = 2371 | stardate = 48987.7 | writer = Hilary J. Bader, Ken Eklund & Sarah Stocker | publisher = Viacom New Media | developer = Stormfront Studios | platform = PC | published = 1996 }} Description :A powerful plasma storm has rocked Deep Space 9 and a Federation officer has been murdered. An omen of the chaos to unfold in ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine—''Harbinger''.'' :You are a Tirrion envoy of the elite Federation Diplomatic Corps. Joining forces with the crew of Deep Space 9, you battle deadly unmanned drones. Track down the space station murderer and match strategies with an aggressive alien race. All in a struggle to save a Federation planet from annihilation… and prevent the Deep Space 9 space station from suffering the same fate! May the Prophets walk with you. You're going to need them! References Characters :Bannik • Carlton • Jadzia Dax • Desma Yarrow • Havik • Karrig • • Kira Nerys • Odo • Quark • Rasmus Selin • Renat • Rhoon • Scythian leader • Benjamin Sisko • Syr • Jani Tharen Julian Bashir • Elim Garak • Edward Jellico • • Miles O'Brien • Rasmus Sharet • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajoran wormhole • • Deep Space 9 • Docking ring • Gamma Quadrant • Habitat ring • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Security office Altair system • Altair VII • Bajor • Cardassia • Demaros III • Denevia • Diarma Ballard • Kinzhara IV (Kinzhara star system) • Lykos • Meninses III • Panhelios XVIII (Panhelios star system) • Risa • Scythos IV • Tirria Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • Hornet • ( runabout) • • ( runabout) • • Runyon Races and cultures :Bajoran • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Lykotian • Scythian • Tirrion • Trill Bolian • Cardassian • Denevian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Koraxian • Prophets • Subytt States and organizations :Altair Group • Bajoran Militia • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • First Federation • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Tirrion Assembly Other references :alien • Altonian brain teaser • antimatter pod • anti-proton • aphasia • Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty • Bajoran death chant • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • bioplast • • borhya • Carrises treaty • Celestial Temple • central core • computer • constable • dabo • dabo girl • daiMon • Deep Space 9 station computer • DNA • drone • drone ship • duranium • envoy • evasive maneuvers • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Ferengi Salvage Code • first contact • holoprogram • holosuite • holosuite credit • inertial dampener • Klabnian eel • Klingonese • latinum • molecular inhibitor • Nagus • Nausicaan viperwolf • neutrino • neutron • Occupation of Bajor • PADD • phaser • Phylosian nerve parasite • photon torpedo • plasma conduit • plasma injector • plasma storm • quantum torpedo • raktajino • refraction mantle • Rising • security measure cobalt • shapeshifter • space station • stardrifter • Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program • subspace • Taragan radiation • theta particle • Tiberian sloth cat • torpedo sled • tranya • Troyian extrapolation matrix • tricorder • turbolift • turboshaft • universal translator • vedek • vole • warlord • warp field coil • warp nacelle • weapon module Chronology ;2371 : The Tirrion envoy Bannik visits the station. Appendices Background *''Harbinger'' takes place after Sisko's promotion to Captain in "The Adversary". Odo mentions the events of "The House of Quark". Reception *''Harbinger'' won a CODiE Award in 1997 for "Best Use of Live Talent in Multimedia". http://writerguy.com/comp-games/star-trek/harbinger.htm Cast and crew * Avery Brooks - Captain Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor - Major Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois - Odo * Terry Farrell - Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman - Quark * Judi M. Durand - the Cardassian computer voice * Mark Keller - Bannik * Nicole Donery as Desma Yarrow * Mary West - Rasmus Selin * Andrea Cirie - Jani Tharen * Roger L. Jackson - the Scythian. Images dS9 Harbinger.jpg orinoco Harbinger.jpg External links * * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/harbinger/ Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger] at Trekcore.com category:computer games